


Courage from Unknown Places

by BlackMoon_Literatures



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Demonic Possession, Demons, F/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mind Manipulation, Schizophrenia, Sharing a Body, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 05:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackMoon_Literatures/pseuds/BlackMoon_Literatures
Summary: A girl blacks out while on a late night walk. When she comes to, she realizes that her life might become a bit weird. But if it means she can gets with the guy she's had her eye on, who can complain?





	Courage from Unknown Places

A cool wind blew through the city as a girl walked alone on the sidewalks. The girl, Sophie, was out on her nightly walk, a habit she took up after moving to keep fit. As Sophie walked past an alley she heard a dry voice rasp out "Help..." This made Sophie stop in her tracks. The voice was that of a girl. Sophie's mind raced with horrible thoughts as she stepped back, looking into the alley. As Sophie stepped in she could see a crumpled human form sitting against a wall. "Hello? Are you... Are you okay? Should I call an- an ambulance?" Sophie stuttered out, a trait of hers that always popped out when she was nervous. Sophie's eyes widened as the form stood up and stepped forward, just enough for Sophie to truly see _what_ called out to her.

The first thing that Sophie noticed about it was that it had cool gray skin. The next thing she noticed that the being was rather fat. One of its hands was stroking the side of its round, engorged stomach. It had shoulder length black hair, a streak of silver flashing through it. Curling down from the sides of its head were horns as black as its hair. The being looked at Sophie with bright amber eyes. "Ambulance? No... that's a bit much... I'm just a bit cold, and I think you can warm me up just right..." It stepped forward, a wide grin spreading on its face. Sophie froze in fear as the thing stepped closer. The terrified girl wanted to scream and run, but couldn't even make it to screaming as once she opened her mouth the being's body went up into a plume of orange smoke that spiraled straight towards her.

Sophie woke up the next morning back in her bedroom. Her whole body felt sore. "Oh jeez... was that... was that a dream?" Sophie mumbled as she got out of bed and walked to her bathroom. When she finally rubbed all the crud out of her eyes and looked into her mirror she screamed. She was still in her running clothes, but the real problem for Sophie was the enormous belly she was currently sporting. It made Sophie look like she was ready to pop out a baby, and was making her sweatshirt ride up. "What... what... what..." Sophie could barely speak as she gazed at her reflection in the mirror. She only looked at it for a mere moment before it was replaced with the image of the thing she saw last night. "Boo!" It shouted out, making Sophie scream again and fall to the floor in shock. The thing winced once Sophie landed. "Ow, careful. I'm still in there y'know." Sophie looked up at the mirror. It was still there. Sophie carefully pulled herself up using the counter to look in the mirror. "What... what are you?" Sophie whispered. The being in Sophie's mirror shrugged.  
"Oh, I'm just the physical manifestation of the voice in your head hear to tell you it's time for your yearly mental breakdown." It said sarcastically, looking down at its wrist. The color drained from Sophie's face, making the creature roll its eyes. "Oh, boy. This one doesn't understand sarcasm," It muttered before taking a deep breath. "Okay. I'm a gluttony demon. You can call me Silver. And I am currently possessing the anxiety-riddled slab of meat you call a body!" The demon said cheerily, clapping her hands together. 

Sophie wasn't sure if that was any better than Silver said before. "So... you're- you're in me?" Sophie asked. "Then how can I see you in my mirror?" Silver scoffed.  
"Oh, this?" Silver asked, placing her hands around the mirror's frame. "I'm giving you a minor case of schizophrenia that makes you see me in reflections and shit. It'll go away once I'm outta ya, which hopefully won't be for a while." Silver said in a somewhat flirty tone. "Oh, and yeah. I'm in you. That big ol' tummy you got? That's me chilling in your guts. You humans are a lot more complicated than demons." Silver said as Sophie placed her hand upon her swollen middle. It was very warm, and Sophie could almost feel the shifting of something underneath her skin.

Sophie took a deep breath, trying very hard to calm her nerves. "Okay, Silver. What... what do you want from me?" Sophie asked, now looking directly into the demon's eyes. Silver giggled, putting a hand to her lips. "Oh, you're so cute when you try to be brave. But all I really want is to make your life more interesting." Sophie blinked at that. Interesting? This demon had to have other plans. Sophie looked back into the mirror and Silver was gone, replaced by Sophie's confused image.

Sophie sighed and looked down at her hands gripping the counter top. Sophie watched as her left hand started to spasm and twitch, confusing Sophie as she felt her entire arm grow numb. Sophie gasped as her arm slid across the surface of her stomach before hiking up her sweatshirt fully to under her breasts. Sophie squeaked as she tried to grab at her arm, but found that her other arm had grown numb too. As a matter of fact, Sophie felt completely numb. "Sorry, I need to borrow these for a bit." Sophie heard herself say. The voice that came from her lips was hers, but the echo within her mind was Silver.

Sophie watched as her body strolled back into her bedroom to pick up her phone. Sophie cursed herself for using the thumbprint scanner for her phone as she watched Silver unlock her phone. "Hmm, you're fun. You don't even have Candy Crush..." Silver pouted as she walked back into the bathroom, opening Instagram. Sophie had mostly a lurker account, only using it to follow the bands she liked and a few work friends. The only pictures she had were a couple awkward selfies she took once she first opened the account. "Silver, please. I am begging you, don't do what I think you're gonna do." Sophie pleaded. Silver giggled. "Oh, don't worry. I'm only taking these for posterity's sake. And to look on our humble beginnings." Silver laughed as she turned to the mirror showing off Sophie's side profile. Silver gave a peace sign as she snapped the picture. Sophie couldn't help but give a sigh of relief as Silver didn't actually put the picture on her page. "Wait. What do you mean by 'humble beginnings'?" asked Sophie. Silver pulled off Sophie's clothes, leaving them only their bra and panties. "Well, I already told you I'm a gluttony demon, so why don't you put two and two together?" Silver asked sarcastically, patting their stomach for emphasis as the girl walked out of the bathroom and down to Sophie's kitchen.

If Sophie had any true feeling of her body, she was sure she would have felt disgusted by what she was forced to watch. Sophie had to watch as Silver stuffed every vaguely breakfast related morsel of food into Sophie's body. an entire loaf of bread, a gallon of milk, boxes of cereal. All down Sophie's throat into her stomach. Sophie could still feel herself filling however, and the ensuing stretching of her already taxed belly. 

When Silver reached for the carton of eggs however was when Sophie drew the line. "No! That is too far." Barked the girl imprisoned in her own body. Surprisingly, the arm that was reaching for the eggs had froze, and Sophie could feel control returning to her, at least for that arm. Sophie could hear a quiet murmur in the back of her mind, probably some snarky comment from Silver. "Alright, fine then. I guess we've had enough breakfast." Silver said, getting up with some difficultly from in front of the fridge. Their stomach had nearly doubled in size, bewildering Sophie. "How... how have we not popped?" Sophie murmured as Silver waddled them to the couch. Silver stretched, arching out their belly making it look even bigger. "Oh, just a li'l demon magic. Wouldn't want you popping right now. That'd just be a waste of both of our time." Silver answered as she plopped onto the couch, their belly causing Silver to spread their legs. 

Sophie rubbed the expanse of their stomach, feeling how taught their skin felt with all of its contents. Silver grabbed the remote off the coffee table and turned on the TV to Animal Planet, where a documentary on wild boars was playing. a brown piglet scuttled across the screen, making Silver coo. "Oh, little piggies are so adorable! what do you think, Sophie?" Silver asked, eyes trained on the screen. Sophie was about to answer, but then she realized what Silver had said. "Wait... how do you... how do you know my name?" Sophie whispered out. Silver answered by rolling her eyes and saying. "I'm in your head, dumbass. Everything you know I know, including your name, birthday, et cetera. Realistically I could'a just typed your phone password but I didn't want to freak you out too badly." Silver said. Sophie huffed and muttered  
"Crossed that bridge a while ago..."

For a while they sat in silence, the only sounds being Sophie's stomach groaning as it churned the contents of their breakfast, and the droning form the TV. After a bit Silver picked up their phone, this time going through Silver's contacts. "Silver, come on..." Sophie whined, which made the demon chuckle.  
"Really? You're acting like i'm your sister going through your diary or something. Oh, who's this?" Silver said, looking at a particular contact of Sophie's. His name was presumably Chris, however Sophie had his name surrounded by various heart and kissy-face emojis. "Who's this? Your boyfriend?" Silver taunted. Sophie groaned.  
"No, he's just a work friend."  
"Then what's with all the shit 'round his name?"  
"I... I just-"  
"You like him?"  
"...Yes, Okay? Now can we-" Before Sophie could finish Silver bolted up, sending a slight wave of nausea through Sophie due to the sudden shifting of her stomach's contents. "Well I've decided I'm gonna help you now. After tonight you're gonna be thanking me." Silver said as she pulled up the messenger app.

Sophie tried to stop Silver but it appeared that the demon had taken executive control of their body, leaving Sophie nothing but her sight and voice. "Hey Chris, are you gonna be busy today?" Silver repeated aloud the message she typed. It was Saturday, so logic dictated that Chris should have been available. Sophie's heart sunk as she saw Chris respond. "Nope. All free. Why, what's up?" A grin spread on Silver's mouth as she quickly typed  
"I wanted to see if you wanted to grab some lunch? If you're up for it why don't you meet me at my place. Round noonish?" To Silver's glee and Sophie's horror Chris texted back "Sure. Sounds like a plan. See you then :)" Silver laughed and tossed the phone onto the couch.  
"See, was that so hard? You probably wouldn't have even needed me for that." Silver mocked as she walked upstairs. It was 9:30, so the two had over two hours to get ready for their lunch date.

Silver hopped into the shower, turning on the warm water and began to rub all over their body. Sophie couldn't help but let a moan escape as Silver began to rub soap onto their belly. "Why... why does this feel so good..." Sophie whimpered. The left side of Sophie's mouth turned upward as Silver said. "Demon magic does a lot of wonderful things. Speaking of wonderful things..." Silver trailed off as she grabbed the shower head and detached it from the wall. "Ooh, you got a pulsating setting. Good..." Silver purred out as she dropped the shower head to their crotch. Sophie's eyes widened as the water rhythmically splashed against her womanhood. "Oh... how have I..." Sophie's thoughts trailed off as she let herself get swept in the feeling.

Sophie gasped out as she came hard, her body dropping to the shower floor. Sophie's body writhed as she felt herself get back in control of her body. "What... what did you do?" Sophie mumbled aloud. She heard Silver's voice, much quieter, in the back of her mind. "Have you seriously never jilled off with a shower head before?" Silver asked. Sophie shook her head. "I've never... done that, period..." Sophie answered, taking deep breaths. This earned her chuckles from Silver. The demon piped up.  
"That's because you were so skinny. Skinny girls always have like, zero sex drive." Silver said matter of factly. Sophie wanted to refute that statement, but she decided to let it slide since she was still on cloud nine.

After a few moments spent riding out her orgasm, Sophie stood up and finished her shower. As Sophie stepped past the mirror she paused to look at herself again. It seemed that her stomach had shrunk somewhat, but now the rest of her body seemed to have grown. She grabbed one of her breasts, once a modest B cup. Now they seemed to have developed into C's. additionally Sophie's hips seemed to have grown slightly wider and thicker. Sophie never had a thigh gap, but she was sure she would have remembered if her legs kept touching to her knees. "Did... did we get fatter?" Sophie mumbled out, turning her head to the sides in order to examine her fuller cheeks.  
"Yup!" came Silver's voice deep in her mind. "Just some good ol' demon magic, working good as always." The demon giggled as Sophie trudged back into their bedroom.

Sophie sighed as she looked through her clothes. Unsurprisingly, all of Sophie's clothes were meant for the 120 pound girl she was up until last night. Now, in her ridiculously bloated state, Sophie couldn't imagine getting into any of her clothes in even her wildest dreams. "Can your 'demon magic' make my clothes fit, Silver?" Sophie asked, starting to get rather annoyed at the situation we was getting into. At this point Sophie felt Silver take control much faster than she had before. "No, but why would you need to cover anything up? If you want to get this guy, you need to tease the goods." At this, Silver picked up a flannel button shirt and put it on. Silver then proceeded to button only two that were on their breasts, taking the rest of the material and making it into a knot that rested on their belly. The demon then grabbed a pair of panties and jean shorts, tugging both on while leaving the shorts unbuttoned. With how thick Sophie's hips had become they would have no issue of their shorts slipping down, plus their belly covered the front, meaning their panties wouldn't be seen _that_ easily.

Silver walked back to the bathroom mirror and posed, giggling. "See? Don't we look hot?" Sophie exhaled. She really didn't want to admit that she was feeling slightly turned on at their outfit choice coupled with heir current state. "We look like a fat slut." Sophie answered flatly. This however made Silver giggle more.  
"That's the idea."

Silver spent the rest of the time until their date in control of Sophie's body. During that time Silver spent it by watching TV on the couch and masturbating. Sophie knew that Silver was doing it to torture her, by making her mind melt with wave after wave of self induced pleasure. Silver had just finished for what had to have been the sixth time when they heard a knock at the door. Silver looked at the clock, seeing it was 12:04. "Asshole's late." Silver mumbled as she got up from the couch, wiping cum onto the arm.

Silver walked to the door and opened it. There standing before Silver was a dreamboat. He had short black hair and piercing green eyes. The features of his face were so sharp Silver could use them to trim her horns. In one hand he held a rose. in the other he was carrying a plastic bag filled with smaller paper bags. Chris's eyes widened when he saw how Sophie looked. "Oh, wow Soph. You look..." He trailed off, trying to find the right word. Silver smirked and looked into his eyes, one of her hands trailing up to cup his cheek. "I think the word you're looking for is 'hot', Chris." Silver said softly. Sophie gasped as she saw Chris's eyes flash the same orange as Silver's were before returning to green. "Yeah... hot." He said quietly, a grin forming on his face.

Silver stepped out of the way, allowing Chris to step into the house. Chris handed Silver the rose as he set the bag onto a counter. "So, I know how you hate being around people Sophie, so I figured you wouldn't mind if I just ordered us a couple subs from that one deli we like going to and eating here." Chris said as he rummaged through the bag. Sophie could hear Silver giggling in her ear as the demon said "Oh, he _knows_ you. Such a gentleman. Well, I paved the way for ya sis. Just gotta walk it." And with that Sophie had full control of her body again.

Chris spun back to Sophie, holding out a paper bag and a coke. "Ham and provolone with a little lettuce. Did I get your order right?" Chris asked. Sophie took the contents of Chris's hands and smiled softly. "Um, yeah. Thanks for remembering. We can just eat in the living room." Sophie said as she walked back to it, with Chris right behind her.

The two sat on the couch, eating their sandwiches. The two would pass back questions to each other as they ate, lightening the mood a little. However, Sophie couldn't get past the outfit she was wearing, embarrassment showing on her face. Plus, she didn't know what exactly Silver had done to Chris. "So Sophie," Chris said, balling up the wrapper to his sub. "Can I... can I feel it? Your belly?" He turned to Sophie, blush creeping on his face. Sophie's eyes widened as her entire face turned bright red.  
"Um... I guess...But be careful, I'm really full." She mumbled out. 

The next thing Sophie knew Chris had moved up next to her, placing his hands on the round pink orb of her belly. Sophie had to bite her lip to keep herself form moaning. Chris's hands felt so good as they explored the expanse of her stomach. Sophie's eyes darted down towards Chris's crotch, where a noticeable bulge was beginning to form. "Wow Sophie... how'd you get so big? You weren't like this yesterday at work..." Chris mumbled, still rubbing all over Sophie's belly like it was a genie's bottle. Sophie rolled her head back onto the couch. She figured maybe telling Chris about the demon that lived in her head probably wasn't the best idea. "Well, I just woke up this morning super hungry. So I had a real big breakfast..." Sophie giggled out, starting to almost feel drunk from Chris's belly rub.

As Chris rubbed Sophie's belly, she felt his hands slowly stray higher and higher up it, until they were circling around where the knot in her shirt was resting. Sophie took a very deep breath, so deep she feared she might actually pop her belly from having the air take up too much room. Sophie turned to Chris and whispered in his ear "I'm not wearing a bra. I'll take my shirt off for you if you order me pizza." This made Chris leap off the couch like a rocket, his hand digging into his pocket to find his phone. 

Sophie didn't know for sure why she said that now. Sure Chris was the guy of her dreams, and while she may not have masturbated to them, she still had rather saucy fantasies involving him. But was she going too fast? She wanted Chris to be more than just a fling or a friend with benefits. And why did she make that promise? Between breakfast and lunch she was super full. She was sure Silver was dong things to her. If the demon could make Sophie hallucinate seeing her, the she was sure not much was out of Silver's wheelhouse.

Chris spun around to Sophie and asked. "How many pizzas do you want?" Sophie answered by holding up seven fingers. Chris had a slight look of concern on his face but nonetheless relented. "You like just cheese pizzas, right?" Sophie nodded as Chris made the order.

Chris shut off his phone and sat back onto the couch, right next to Sophie. "Pizza won't be here for about 40 minutes they said," He turned his head to Sophie and grinned. "Which is fine, since I can think of a couple things we could do to kill time." Chris then leaned in towards Sophie. The stuffed girl took the chance and also leaned in, their lips meeting halfway. Fireworks went off in Sophie's head, though that might have just been what sounded like Silver squealing in delight. "See? Told ya I could make it happen! I expect a thank you later." Silver said inside Sophie's head. The girl rolled her eyes and continued kissing Chris, one of her hands daring to place itself on Chris's side.

Chris pushed Sophie onto her back, her head resting on the couch arm. "God, Sophie. I never realized how hot you were..." Chris mumbled, his hands running down Sophie's belly, making the girl squirm at his touch. "You're so hot. So sexy. So..."  
"Big?" Sophie finished for him, making another smile spread on his face.  
"Yeah..." Chris rumbled as he leaned in to resume kissing Sophie. The girl could feel Chris's erection poking into the bottom of her belly, an unusual but altogether not unpleasant sensation.

After what felt like not enough time, another knock was heard at the door. Chris groaned and got up, reluctantly trudging to the door to pay for and grab the pizzas. After a moment Chris returned holding seven steaming rectangular boxes. Sophie shot up, a new hunger for greasy slices of Italian pride letting itself be known in her stomach. Chris however shook his finger. "Oh, no. We had a deal, remember?" Chris said, a shit-eating grin on his face. 

Sophie recollected what she said, the past hour or so having been one big pleasureful blur to her. "Oh, yeah..." Sophie said quietly, unbuttoning the two buttons trying their damnedest to keep her breasts in check. After that Sophie tugged on the knot, getting it undone. Once finished with that, Sophie shed the shirt, letting her breasts rest upon her belly. Sophie looked up at Chris, smiling softly with burning cheeks. This was _a lot_ more than what she had expected to happen with Chris.

Chris grinned and set the pizzas down on the coffee table. "How about we change things up a little for this? You sit on my lap and I can help feed these to you?" Chris offered, sitting back down onto the couch. Sophie nodded and stood up. "That sounds fine." She mumbled, sitting down onto Chris's legs. His legs probably weren't as comfy as she was imagining them to be, but at the moment she wanted to enjoy every aspect of Chris imaginable. Chris chuckled and rubbed the side of Sophie's belly. "Let's get started, shall we?" He asked as he opened the first box.

Sophie was in heaven, which is a rather ironic statement for the circumstances of how she got into this position. She and Chris took turns feeding her slice after slice of pizza. To Sophie and Chris's amazement, it seemed that no matter how much she ate, Sophie's belly would make room. As box four was finished Chris murmured into Sophie's ear "Hungry now, aren't you?" Sophie giggled as Chris pinched her love handle. It seemed her body was starting to digest all the pizza and turn it into more fat on her body. As Sophie looked down at herself she could almost swear that at the moment she was almost as big as Silver was when they met int hat alley. "Yeah... I guess I'm just a big fat pig." Sophie blurted out, not quite realizing what she was saying. Chris moved his hands up from Sophie's sides to her breasts, now plump D-cups. "Oh, yes... you're a big fat _sexy_ piggy..." Chris said, gently kneading the doughy mounds. Sophie moaned as Chris worked his magic on her breasts. "Chris..." Sophie mumbled out. "There's... There's still more pizza." At that final word a smirk spread on both of their faces.


End file.
